earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Drahliana Moonrunner
Drahliana Moonrunner In-Game: Drahliana "Worry not about watching your back in the forest for in our domain our eyes are all around you" -Drahliana Moonrunner, High Ranger of the Moonwood Rangers Early History Daughter of Drahlan and Lianna Moonrunner, Drahliana spent her early years growing up in Moonwood Vale, a satellite village of the Kaldorei capital Nighthaven. Her mother Lianna served with distinction in the Moonwood Sentinels and was a survivor of the War of the Burning Sands and the Battle of Hyjal. When Moonglade was given over to the Cenarian Circle the population was evacuated to the revived and new settlements of Darkshore and Teldrassil with the now deserted towns mulched to return their elements to the soil. As a result the Moonwood Sentinels were ordered disbursed to reinforce the contingents of Darnassus and Teldrassil. Outraged, Lianna broke her moonglaive and swore to never set foot beyond the portal of Ru'Theran Village. Her parents settled instead by the sea roots of Teldrassil in a place they named Quiet Cove, and Drahlianna was sent to foster in Aldrassil; her parents having been told that her natural talent for beast empathy would make Druidic shape-shifting too much of risk at losing her Kaldorei identity. She was then sent to the path that her teachers would deemed would suit her best, that of the Beast Stalker, or as Dwarves would call it, the Way of the Hunter. Call of the Rangers Shortly after completing her early training, she would meet up with Amoondran, a former Druidic classmate who asked her to join him in creating an order patterned after the original Moonwood Sentinels. At first hesitant, she accepted his proposition, deciding privately that she would move on after seeing the Order through it's birthing stage. Unexpectedly however in a short span of days, Amoondran resigned his post of High Ranger, naming Drahliana his successor. She has kept the post to the present day. Her assumption of the post would bring sweeping changes. The inclusion of a Human in the order, the mage Decresent the first non-Kaldorei member had mixed reactions, several of the more conservative members deciding to leave. Decresent himself would ultimately leave when she refused to include his spouse, a practising warlock. They have remained on friendly terms despite the circumstances. Under her leadership the Rangers expanded the bounds of thier charter, in extending the notion of Kaldorei interests to include far ranging aspects of the Alliance, even setting up an Operations Center in Outland itself, shortly after the reopening of the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands Alliance with the Horde Deciding along with Bronil that the Scourge and the Burning Legion are greater threats than the Horde, she has made some initiatives in bridging the gulf of animosity between the two factions. Her greatest success so far as been with Kormok of Tears of Draenor in acheiving an occasional dialouge. Together they have organised an annual Reindeer Ride through Kalimdor which also now mirrored in Outland, although the new addition is a bit more martial in execution. She has found some common ground but has also met resistance to this initiative. And problems closer to home have proven a hindrance to her grander plans. Nevertheless it has progressed to the part that the Ride is now an established tradition, and more recently the Rangers teamed with the Tears of Draenor on an assault in the terminus of the Dead Scar in the island of Quel'Danas, while thier ultimate goals were balked by an impenetrable force field, many of the Scourge and the Legion were laid low that day in an exercise that proved a boost to overall morale of the Scattered Sun Offensive. She has met with resistance towards these initatives on several fronts the most vocal being Moonwillow Starlight herself, who are highly critical of these movements pointing out that the Horde is still actively in conflict on several areas including the Kaldorei lands of Ashenvale itself. In response, she has pointed out that she maintains her role in the Alliance and Kaldorei defense and that peace with the Horde is best pursued with the counterpoint of a strong hand. Confrontation with the Moon Priestess Some months ago, She had a severe confrontation with Moonwillow Starlight, a priestess of the Rangers when she learned of the latter's involvement with a warlock coven in Stormwind, almost summarily banishing her from the Rangers on the spot. Ultimately she chose instead to banish her from Stormwind for a time and placed her under an indefinite probation, masking the action under a public declaration of closing the embassy that the priestess had run in the Human capitol. Not willing to totally lose contacts in Stormwind though, she has taken into her private service the mage, Araberena to manage her affairs there and to keep an eye on interesting news. Moonwillow and Drahliana remain on uneasy terms with each other, the former in particular maintaining a hostile civility with the High Ranger. Confrontations on Kalimdor She personally executed one Kaldorei she found wielding arcane magic in the service of the Burning Blade and for a time weighed her options in the matter of a renegade Quel'dorei sponsor of various attacks on the Children of Cenaraius. She had recently been discovered taking refuge in Sun Rock Retreat, a Horde outpost. When Drahliana's demands that the Horde surrender her to Kaldorei justice was refused she ultimately led a group of Rangers to Sun Rock and personally executed the elf on the spot not knowing that she was the vanguard of the returning Sindorei. These events seem to have been overshadowed by the re-opening of the Dark Portal and the subsequent events. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Moonwood Rangers category:Hunter